Talk:Marjory the Trash Heap
Location and Other Stuff "In Episode 203, Marjory is relocated, but '''subsequently returns to the garden without explanation'."'' I don't think that's true, though someone should confirm it. As far as I know, after she's moved (to the other side of Fraggle Rock), she stays moved, as seen in, say, "Blanket of Snow" or "Gorg Who Would Be King." Back me up! Also: Her relationship with Philo and Gunge is explained more deeply in "Home is Where the Trash Is." I think that she only came to life once P&G arrived in the Gorgs' Garden -- and if they leave for an extended period, she begins to die. Again, this is from memory, and it would be really awesome if someone who has this episode could confirm the details and add the information. --GrantHarding 19:26, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :I haven't seen "Home is Where the Trash Is" (my description came from the episodes I'd seen, and how the crew speak of Philo and Gunge as her "shills"). As for the relocation, though, I thought some of the later episodes made it seem as if the Fraggles had to cross the garden to reach her, and Chris Vaughn's page here confirmed it. Though the fact that I haven't seen as many of the later episodes, and that Marjory was used far more sporadically in the later seasons, is a complication. I redid the page since it was basically a stub when Danny pointed it out, so if you can confirm and source any other details, feel free to add them! --Andrew, Aleal 19:34, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::I have Home Is Where the Trash Is, and I just added some stuff about it, pretty much what Grant said. I had already put that info on the page for that episode but didn't think to add it here. It could be moved to another spot in the page if someone deems it necessary... and does anyone think this article needs section headings? -Ryan PrawnRR 22:06, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :::Well, the whole thing was one paragraph when I did the first expansion. With the other additions, sure, feel free to add section headings. Marjory deserves it! Personally, if information from an episode has a significant impact on a character's history or behavior, or otherwise allows for a more detailed character portrait (which as Danny pointed out, we don't have as much for for a lot of major characters as opposed to the really obscure ones who people, including myself at times, have sought out) it's worth repeating or at least summarizing. Actually, re the debates over character evolution, and with the expanded length, should I include a screengrab of the "Thirty Minuet Work Week" Marjory puppet, with eyelids and lashes which were pretty much perpetually closed, different nose, etc? --Andrew, Aleal 22:14, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Marjory's Accent I dunno... Eastern European? Toughpigs 02:11, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Works for me, unless some of our Eastern European friends disagree. PrawnRR 03:04, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) I used to have some Eastern European friends, but we grew apart. I could never understand what the heck they were saying. Toughpigs 03:10, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Old discussion, but many of the inflections seem to me suggestive of turn of the century Jewish immigrants to New York as much as Easter European (Marjory could probably play Yente in an all Muppet production of "Fiddler on the Roof," no questions asked). Note, in the song "Pain, Trouble, Woe," that Marjory uses pronunciations such as "loined" or "heavy boiden," and I'm not sure I don't recall an occasional "Oy!" (of course, there's also an occasionaly "visdom" and such, but I don't think that contradicts the other). In later seasons, she seemed a bit more dowager-like than Yiddish mother. My guess is Jerry Nelson used the mixture of accents that sounded funniest coming from a large female oracular garbage dump holding a lorgnette. In the animated version, though, Rob Paulsen seemed to stress the European over any even potential Jewish-ness, so she sounded a lot more like Maria Ouspesnkaya in The Wolf Man. --Andrew, Aleal 06:27, 10 February 2006 (UTC) ::"You should vorry from monsters!" Yeah, the original Marjory voice was certainly a bit of a Yente (so probably Russian Jew or possibly Hungarian Jew by way of the boroughs). Strangely, by the time of "Boober's Dream," she's beginning to sound more like a Bostonian dowager. I say the lorgnette went to her head, encouraging pretention. --'"Aleal 06:30, 10 February 2006 (UTC)''